Pranking Fools
by ShizayaLoverForever
Summary: Naruto, and his sister Naruko are famous on Youtube, but what happens when Naruto comes across a raven haired boy, and Naruko's planning something.  NaruSasu
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in this fict besides the plot**

~NS/SN~

It was a Sunday afternoon Naruto his dad and his sister moved to Konoha because of a job offer. Naruto was on his computer, and his sister Naruko was sitting beside him. They were on a site called 'Youtube', they were reading comments that they got from their videos. They made Prank videos, and were very famous. There was this one video they made where they took off their friend Kiba's bed comforter and replaced it with a mini pool and put water in it and covered it up with the cover, they left the camera in his room and when Kiba got back and jumped on the bed he got soaked. When Naruto, and Naruko got back into Kiba's room he got his revenge by throwing a bucket filled with specific liquids mixed together all over them. It took forever to get the stuff to get out of their hair but they had fun never the less.

Naruto was looking through the comments when all of a sudden he stopped at a comment that said **Why are you always wearing that necklace? **He clicked on said persons username and scrolled down and looked at the persons information.  
><strong>Sasuke 16 Male Gay Single Konoha<strong>

He looked at his display picture and blushed as he saw the young man he had black raven hair, dark obsidian eyes, and pale skin. He looked beautiful in Naruto's opinion he felt like he just saw an Angel. Naruko who was texting her friend Ino noticed Naruto was blushing and looked at where he was looking at then smirked evily.  
>"Aw, Does little Naru-Chan have a crush!" Naruko said it in a You-Know-You-Like-Him voice.<p>

"N-No I Don't!" Naruto said quickly then added "He...Just looks...Ho-NORMAL!"  
>"Normal? Naru-chan of course he's normal hes a human like you.. plus Ho-normal isn't even a word." Naruko snickered.<p>

"In my world it does!" Naruto said definsively.

Naruko looked at Naruto then smirked evily. She pushed him out of the chair then hurried and hopped on the chair he was sitting on previously and clicked on 'Send a message'. She quickly typed in **Hey wanna hang out sometime? About the necklace my Mom gave it to me the day she passed away thats why I always wear it. -Naruto** she quickly pressed send then looked at Naruto.  
>"What was that for?" Naruto nearly shouted.<br>"Your Just clumsy" she said.  
>"You pushed me that ain't being clumsy!" he said.<p>

Naruto then noticed Naruko was smirking evily then realized she Just did something. He quickly pushed her out of the chair claiming his spot back and went to his messages then went to'_sent_', and saw what she put.

"Naruko, We barely even know him hes a stranger!" Naruto shouted.  
>"Well, soon he won't be a stranger." She said.<p>

Naruto looked back at his computer and noticed that he had a new message. He noticed it was from the guy Naruko just sent that message to. He clicked on it then read it. **Oh, I see sorry, Also I barely know you how am I supposed to know your not gonna prank me then post it on the internet? **Naruto glared at Naruko for a moment wishing she never said anything to the raven. Naruko noticed the look he was giving her then sighed and stole the keyboard from him then typed **I wouldn't do that to you, you can trust me! Do you have a webcam? If you do invite me to a chat.** She clicked send then looked at Naruto who was having a freakout in his mind he had 5 chibi Narutos running around in circles panicking wondering what he should do. She smirked then said "Nervous?"

"Far from it, Believe it!" He said while gritting his teeth.

"Hmm, we'll see about that" and if on cue he got a webcam invite. Naruko quickly pressed accept before Naruto could say anything the boy they were talking to whose name was Sasuke showed up on the screen.

"Yo, Sasuke! Where do you live?" Naruko said really quick.  
>"Why should I tell you that?" he asked with a bored expression.<p>

"I was Just wondering if we could hang out and be friends geez..." She mumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke stared at them for a while then sighed "I live Just around the corner from Konoha High. I also go to school there"

"You go to Konoha High? We are supposed to start there Monday, Also we live Just around the corner as well!" Naruto said super quick. Naruko looked at the raven, and thought 'I should try hooking them up, this will be fun' She smirked mischievously. "We should meet up somewhere tomorrow, what about Konoha Park?" Naruko asked.

"I suppose.." the raven said in defeat.

"Alright its settled!" Naruko said

"We should go now its late, and its time for dinner, Bye Sasuke!" Naruto said while he gave him his famous Uzumaki smile. Before Naruto logged out of the chat Naruko noticed Sasuke staring at Naruto, and a faint blush was on the ravens face. When Naruto logged out Minato their dad called for them telling them Dinner was ready. They shut down the computer then went downstairs to eat.

~NS/SN~

**Please review and tell me what you think! This is my second fanfict sorry if its bad, Also sorry it's so short I would of wrote more but it got to late. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :)..**

**Have a nice Valentine's day!**


	2. Invisible Ropes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in this fict besides the plot.**

~NS/SN~

They sat down at their kitchen table eating. It was quiet until Minato decided to break the silence. "Do you both got your school supplies for school altogether yet?" he asked.

"OH SHIT, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!" Naruto shrieked panicking. "That is so like you." Naruko said while chuckling "We'll go today, and get your stuff before we go to bed today." Minato looked confused as to why they were going to go to the store this late. "Why are you going this late at night you could just go tomorrow its not Sunday." he asked confusion written all over his face.

"We can't go tomorrow we have to meet up with a certain _someone_ tomorrow.." Naruko said smirking as she looked at Naruto.

"Oh your meeting up with Kiba, and Ino?" Minato asked, Naruko shook her head no. "No, we're meeting up with a guy named Sasuke we met him today, and thought we would go and hang out tomorrow at Konoha Park."

"Oh, I see.." he trailed off then added "Well, bring him over someday, and let me meet him." He said with a smile. Naruto, and Naruko nodded their heads as they finished eating their food.

Naruto got up then put his plate in the sink then washed it before he went upstairs. He went to his room then got changed into a white T-shirt, and a orange hoodie since it was cold outside. He slipped on some jeans that were a bit baggy then slipped on his orange DC shoes then opened up the door, and walked down the hall to where Naruko's room was then leaned against the wall beside her door. He waited a few minutes before asking, "How long are you gonna take, I don't have all day you know!"

"Sorry, I can't find my jacket do you know where it is?" She opened the door as she said that. Naruto shook his head "No I haven't did you look by the front door?" Naruko looked at Naruto for a second then mumbled "No.." Naruto sighed then he got an idea. "Hey Naruko while we're at the store wanna go ahead, and do a prank while were there?" he asked.

"Oh, Yeah we should! What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about invisible ropes.." she looked at him confused for moment then there was a light bulb over her head as she realized what he meant she eagerly nodded her head.

"Yeah, that would be fun! Let's ask Kiba, and Ino if they wanna come." Naruko said as she fished out her lavender cellphone then called Ino. It took a few rings until she finally answered.

"Hey Naruko, Whats up?" Ino asked.

"Hey, Naruto and I are going to the store, and we are gonna do a prank, do you wanna tag along?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I'll definitely be there!" Ino said excitedly then added "Are you guys going right now?"

"Yeah, after we call and ask Kiba if he wants to come just meet us at our house we'll be waiting." Naruko said while smiling.

"Oka- DEIDARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Ino shrieked "GET OUT NOW!" there was a huge noise then the call ended. Naruko busted out laughing knowing how Deidara was. It seemed she always had the worst timing of calling Ino because everytime she called Deidara always interrupted it somehow either that, or he's doing it on purpose. She chuckled at the thought.

"Naruto go call Kiba, and ask him. Ino said she was coming she'll be here soon." Naruto nodded then left to his room to get his cellphone to go call Kiba. Naruko went back in her room to go grab her camera then went downstairs to wait for Ino, and Kiba to show up.

When Kiba, and Ino got to their house they left to the store. On their way there they explained their prank.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Ino asked, she didn't think anybody would fall for such a simple prank.

"It will, believe it!" Naruto grinned happily.

"After we do the prank we have to get school supplies because Naru-chan here forgot to get it." Naruko said. She looked at Kiba and noticed he got tense. She narrowed her eyes then said, "Don't tell me you forgot to get school supplies too." Kiba looked at her and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his hand "Hah.. Heh.. Maybe..."

"You guys are hopeless." Naruko said as she shook her head.

"That's why your here Ko-chan" Naruto said smiling like an idiot.

"Since when did you start calling me Ko-chan, Naru-chan?" Naruko asked.

"Since now." he said,

"_'ko' _reminds me of '_Coke'_" Kiba said then added "Damn now I want some soda."

Naruto laughed at his friend then said "He's right it does remind me of _'Coke'_" Naruko looked at him then twitched.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Naruko asked trying to keep her calm.

"N-No, I mean-.. Well-.. It's a c-compliment! Yeah, a compliment!" Naruko didn't buy it one bit.

"Oh, really?" she asked,

"Y-Yeah!" he said quickly,

"Whatever,"

It was silent after that. Naruto was getting annoyed with all the silence then out of no where he said "I'm a Ninja!" They looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No your not." Kiba said, "Did you see what I Just did?" Naruto asked, Kiba shook his head "No." he said,

"Exactly." Naruto said

They talked all the way until they got to the store. Naruko smirked as she got her camera out of her purse then she thought 'Let the games begin.'

~NS/SN~

**Please review!**


	3. Balloons, and Ropes

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while I got Sims 3, and been addicted to it for the past like... 3 weeks? So yeah :3 Anyways heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in this fict besides the plot.**

**~NS/SN~**

When the store came into view Naruto ran up to the door, and waited for Naruko, Ino, and Kiba to catch up.  
>"Hurry up you all are so slow!" Naruto pouted.<p>

"Us.. slow? Says the person who takes 3 hours to get ready to go somewhere I would think your a girl in disguise!" Naruko said, Ino, and Kiba started chuckling.

"Am not!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, okay calm down before you kill somebody with that loud voice of yours." Naruko sighed. Naruto mumbled something under his breath before sitting down on a bench near the door. Naruko looked at Ino then gave her her camera. Ino stared at it for a while before taking it you could tell she was obviously confused as to why Naruko was giving it to her. Naruko noticing this said "You, and Kiba are going to have to film it make sure nobody see's you or they might figure out what's going on." Naruko said it really quick Ino almost didn't understand what she said.

"Alright! By the way... When your asking somebody to do something say it more slow next time." Ino chuckled as she went to Kiba to get the camera set up.

When they were done setting up the camera they went inside, and went to get some school supplies for Naruto before they started doing pranks, and possibly get kicked out of the store. While they were heading there Naruto saw some balloons in a package, and had a idea. "Naruko." Naruto said with the biggest grin on his face you could tell he had a idea.

"Yes?"

"Let's go open up that balloon thing over there fill it up with air, and i'm pretty sure you know what i'm thinking about." Naruto grinned happily at his new found idea. Naruko smirked then went to open up the package while making sure nobody was nearby she took one out and started blowing air into it. Naruto did the same as they lifted it up in the air. Ino turned the camera on, and started filming.

"Ready... Go!" Naruko and Naruto released the balloons, and made a run for it. The balloon they released was making a really loud buzzing noise, and the people that were nearby got freaked out because they didn't know where the sound was coming from. Naruto got another balloon, and filled it up with air really quick before grabbing five more, and doing the same before popping it. The sound was really loud. Ino was trying so hard not to laugh at their expressions, and actions there was a boy right when he heard the sound he jumped almost one foot in the air, and nearly ran into the wall. There was another person that looked like they just saw a ghost.

Naruto, and Naruko grinned as they went ahead, and bought some supplies for school then went to pay for it. A few minutes later they came back, and saw Ino, and Kiba sitting on a chair waiting for them.

"Where did you get the chair?" Naruto asked,  
>"The furniture section was nearby so we dragged these chairs over here." he said while grinning.<p>

"Why didn't you just sit over there instead of dragging it all the way over here?" Naruko asked, Kiba's face went blank for a second, and Ino just blinked three times.

"Didn't think of that now did you?" Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah yeah ok so when are we going to do this prank you've been talking about?" Kiba asked suddenly very interested. Naruto just gave him his biggest grin, and said "Right now, Get your camera's ready, and lets go!" he shouted. They winced at the sudden loud noise. Ino turned the camera on as Naruko was explaining what they were gonna do.

"Are you sure it's gonna work it doesn't sound like it would." Kiba said doubtingly.

"Of course it will work!" Naruko said.

They went outside Naruko went near a pole she then crouched down, and made it look like she was holding a string. Naruto went on the opposite side of her and did the same thing. Ino, and Kiba went to hide behind a bush, and started filming them. Naruko and Naruto waited for somebody to come. A few minutes later a car was about to pass by them they made it look like they were pulling on the _string_ the car stopped for a moment the girl in the car started yelling "WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU HAVE ON THE STREET GET IT OFF AND STOP FUCKING AROUND BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Naruto, and Naruko looked at eachother both there faces were blank they looked back at the girl in the car as she pressed on her gas, and flew down the street. They looked at each other again before busting out laughing.

"O-OH MY GOD!" Naruko said through tears from laughing so hard.

"Why the hell are you guys laughing? You saw her face right? She looked like she was going to murder you!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's exactly why we're laughing!" Naruto said while still laughing.

"I don't get it." Ino said confused.

"Normally somebody would just stop their car, and look to see if there really was a rope there she startled me for a moment when she started yelling, but if you think about it it's really funny." Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see!" Ino said just now getting it while she chuckled a little.

They continued with their little prank for about thirty more minutes before they decided to go home. They walked home, and went there separate ways. When Naruto, and Naruko got home they ran upstairs to their computer, and turned it on. Naruto started editing the video while Naruko went on Youtube to check their messages. When Naruto finished editing the video he saved it, then posted it on youtube. Naruko was looking through the messages until she stopped at one it was from Sasuke. She clicked on his username, and read it. **I can't go to the Park tomorrow I have to go somewhere with my brother after school Sorry maybe next time. **Naruko looked Naruto. Naruto noticed Naruko was looking at him, and asked "What?"

**"**Your raven headed boyfriend can't come to the park tomorrow." She said while pointing to the computer screen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto said while reading the message. He was relieved that he didn't have to meet up with him he knew Naruko would just embarass him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed, but he would never admit that.

"You sure? Last time I checked you both liked each other." Naruko said.

"DON'T SUGGEST THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" he screeched.

"Yeah yeah yeah.."

'This is gonna be a long week' She thought.

**~NS/SN~**

**So heres chapter 3! Sorry, it took so long. I'll try updating faster next time :3. Please review, and tell me what you think. Give me some idea's because sooner or later ill run out :.**


	4. New School

**Sorry guys I kinda forgot about this fanfict (KINDA), and I got distracted with another pairing..(Shizaya) -COUGH- and I have writers block at the moment so any ideas would be appreciated! I'll try to update more from now on, I was thinking about just dropping the story, but after seeing 2 more reviews it kinda pushed that thought away :3.. I also got distracted going to a public school for the first time...it didn't work out...So now I have 2 more weeks of summer.. and anime and other fanficts distracted me along with some games...ok ill stop talking now and continue on with this story LOL.. Sorry for not updating for like 5 months.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter~ Heres chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in this fict besides the plot.**

~NS/SN~

It was a bright, and sunny morning, the birds were chirping, no cloud could be seen in the sky, it was beautiful, peaceful, and quiet.. _Until..._

_BEEP...! BEEP...! BEEP...! _Naruto rose up from his bed fast, and ended up face first into the..._wall?_

"OUCH!" Naruto woke up with a start. He was about to yell at what hit him until he realized he rammed his head into the wall. Naruto cursed silently, and grumpily turned his alarm off. You can tell he's so not a morning person.

He checked the time, and saw that it was 8:02 school starts at 9:00 today so he has 1 hour to get ready. Every monday he has a halfday so school gets out at 1:30 then the rest of the week school starts at 8:30 AM and ends at 3:00 PM.

Naruto sighed and slowly rose up from his oh so comfortable bed. 'Why does school exist? I want to sleep in! This sucks.' Naruto thought. He slowly gathered up some clothes to wear for school since they don't need a uniform. After getting some clothes he went out into the hall way and went to Naruko's door. He stood there for a few seconds before he made his decision..

Naruto slammed the door open 'WAKE UP WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY IT ISN'T FAIR THAT YOUR SLEEPING IN AND I AINT!' Naruto yelled with a smirk, all the while startling Naruko awake and falling out of her bed hitting the floor with a _THUMP._ Oh the Uzumaki family what a nice way of waking up in the morning! Naruko rose her head up from the floor, and glared at Naruto.

"OK OK I'M UP NO NEED TO YELL!" Naruko huffed. "When are you ever gonna start knocking first instead of barging into my room its like I have no privacy." She sighed.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were up.." Naruto smirked. Oh you could so tell he did that on purpose, But at least he wasn't grumpy anymore actually he was quite amused now seeing Naruko fall out of her bed.

Naruto chuckled then went on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. That was until Naruko ran passed him with clothes in her hand.

"I CALL THE BATHROOM!" Naruko yelled as she zoomed past Naruto.

"H-HEY WAIT!" Naruto ran trying to catch up to her but right when he got to the bathroom the door slammed into his face.

"No fair! I called the bathroom first!" Naruto screeched. "You already had your turn yesterday, and besides did you say that you were going first? I think not." Naruko said with a sly grin.

'Tch, what a devil..' Naruto thought Naruko's gonna end up being in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes so Naruto decided to go ahead and eat breakfast.

Naruto went downstairs, and into the kitchen to see his Dad fixing breakfast. Minato turned around to see who walked in, and then chuckled when he saw Naruto with a defeated look on his face.

"Did she steal the bathroom from you again?" he laughed. Naruto sighed, sat down, and chose not to respond to that question since it was obvious. He loves his morning showers he would never say no to a nice hot shower it was too relaxing to give up.

"I take that as a yes then." Minato guessed.

A few minutes past before Naruto decided to set up the table. He rose from his seat, and got out the plates and placed 3 on the table and got out some silverware and put it by the plates he then decided to go and help his Dad make breakfast.

Meanwhile Naruko was in the bathroom drying her hair off with the towel she then got dressed when she was done drying off. She was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'OMG! CRACK! YAY!' with a drawing of a girl on the right side, with black skinny jeans, and black high top converses.

She smirked then put her hair up into two pig tails. When she was done she threw her PJS into the hamper, and slowly opened up the door to make sure Naruto wasn't around.

When she saw that nobody was upstairs she silently made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs she stood by the kitchen door and grabed two pans. Minato and Naruto were cooking so they didn't notice that Naruko came downstairs. That was until Naruko decided to slam the pans together really loud and scare the fuck out of them.

Naruto turned around really fast along with Minato with a 'WTF?!' face. Naruko busted out laughing now she wished she had her camera with her..Oh right her camera.. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Minato and Naruto asked at the same time. "I was bored.." Naruko chuckled and ran upstairs to her room to get her camera, and purse. She then went back downstairs into the kitchen to sit down at the table.

"Oh right Naruto you can go and take your shower now." Naruko said smirking. "Breakfast is done so you might as well take one after you eat, but you better hurry you only have 35 minutes left knowing you you like to shower for at least 30 minutes, and it takes 10 minutes to get to school so make it quick for today." Minato said with a smile on his face. Naruto sulked knowing he won't be able to take a long nice hot shower. 'Probably should of took a shower, and then woke Naruko up..Dammit.' Naruto thought.

Naruto ate his food fast then ran upstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower he then dried off and got dressed. He was wearing a Orange shirt that said 'Blah, Blah, Blah I don't care', Jeans, and Orange Air Forces. He then ran to his room and grabbed his school bag, and went to Naruko's room to get hers because she always seems to forget it. He then ran down stairs and looked at his watch to see he only had 7 minutes left.

"NARUKO HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto yelled waiting in front of the door impatiently then Naruko finally came out from the kitchen only to have her school bag thrown at her face. She sighed rubbing her nose, and then ran out the door to school with Naruto following behind. They got to their classroom right when the bell rang.

"Geez! You both barely made it in time!"

"Seems like you had a long run you both look exhausted."

Naruto, and Naruko heard somebody say along with a laugh from somebody familiar. They turned their heads and realized Ino, and Kiba were there. They had a really big smile on their face when they realized that they were all gonna be in the same class.

~NS/SN~

**Eh, I wrote this then realized that I skipped Sunday, and made it monday. MY BAD. Just forget it IT WAS SO SUNDAY AHEM AHEM, I did no such thing.. xD Sorry for the long wait.**

**Please review it really makes me happy seeing all of your reviews It gives me a little motivation I guess you could say..:) I'll try to update more from now on~ And sorry its so short i'll try to make the next chapter longer. Tell me if theres any other mistakes because I really don't feel like reading it atm so xD..**


	5. Free Ramen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything in this fict besides the plot.**

~NS/SN~

Naruto, and Naruko smiled as they both went to sit in a desk by Kiba, and Ino. They started talking for a little bit before they started wondering where the teacher was.

"Where's the teacher at? wasn't he supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago?" Naruko asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei? He's always late, and he makes up some kind of excuse when he get's here.." Kiba trailed off before he continued, "When we decide to show up a few minutes late after the bell rings he always finds out somehow, and we end up getting in trouble while he doesn't, but other than that it's more like a free period since he only teaches for like a few minutes before our next class." Kiba smirked leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head, and his feet up on his desk.

Naruto nodded happy that he won't really have to do much of anything in his first period. Just then did Kakashi finally walk in with a white surgical mask on his face. _Wait, why is he wearing that?_ Naruto just gave him a look that said _What-the-fuck-are-you-wearing._

Kakashi ignored the look he was getting from him, and walked in front of the class before starting to say his _excuse_ "Sorry, I took the wrong path on the way here and ended up getting lost so then I had to-" Kakashi got cut off by the class yelling "LIAR!" before he looked down, and fake sniffed "So mean.."

"More like got lost on the path of life." Naruko mumbled. Ino, Naruto, and Kiba hearing this tried to hold in their laughter by biting on the eraser part of their pencil with a big smirk on their faces.

Kakashi sighed seeing that 4 of his students seemed to be amused about something then went ahead to call out the new students "Anyways, We have two new students today come up here and introduce yourselves." Kakashi said ushering them to come up to the front of the class.

Naruto, and Naruko slowly got up, and then made their way up to the front of the class feeling everybodys eyes looking at them Naruto turned around looking at everybody with a big lopsided grin on his face before saying "I'm Naruto Uzumaki DATTEBAYO! I love-" Naruko cut him off before he got into his I love ramen and blah blah blah mood.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and this is my twin brother Naruto Uzumaki we just moved here, and we hope to get along with all of you this year." Naruko said hearing some of the kids whispering. Choosing to ignore them she then bowed before dragging Naruto back to their seats. Naruto pouted about not being able to say his infamous speech. Kakashi just stared blankly before finally starting the first class of the day.

It wasn't long before lunch finally arrived Naruto, and Naruko trying to get through the crowd before finally walking up the stairs to the roof swinging the door open to see Ino, and Kiba sitting on a blanket on the ground with their lunches out. Naruto sighed before walking to them and sitting down on the blanket. They really were not supposed to be up here, but who cares.

"I'm exhausted." Naruto whined getting out his cup of instant noodles slurping them up into his mouth. "Oh, the crowd? You just have to push your way through them, and run for it." Ino smirked, before adding, "Ah, but then again you don't exercise that much so I guess that task is a little bit hard for you." she said with a chuckle. Naruto threw a pillow at her that was in his bag he was planning on laying down when he was done eating. Ino blinked a few times before throwing it back at him nearly spilling his noodles in the process of doing so.

"Hey, Hey! Watch the noodles! My baby doesn't need to be spilled all over the ground they need to be in my stomach!" Naruto pouted before protecting his noodles and shoved his pillow back in his bag before finishing up the rest of his noodles. His stomach still growling indicating that he was still hungry as he stared at Naruko pleadingly.

Naruko saw Naruto pleading her for another cup of noodles before sighing, and giving him another cup of it before continuing to eat her own food.

Ino, and Kiba just watched Naruto eat about 6 more cups of noodles before he finally finished and laid his head back on the pillow he threw at Ino not long ago.

"If you keep eating that your gonna get fat not to mention it isn't healthy." Ino pointed out with a sigh. "Naru-chan you need to exercise! Don't you want to look good for your soon to be boyfriend?" Naruko smirked knowing she would get a reaction out of him as she watched a blush quickly form on his face at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"What! Naruto has a boyfriend? When was this! Why wasn't I informed!" Ino asked a little to loudly for Naruto's liking blushing even more then he was before responding with "I don't have a boyfriend! I don't even know the guy in person!" he complained.

"Well, that's why we are meeting him soon! He said he couldn't come today so we should be meeting him in person in a few days." Naruko pointed out.

"Where did you meet him? Did you meet him online? How old is he? What's his name?" Ino kept asking questions really fast. Naruto sighed, and just looked at Kiba in his own way to ask for help.

Kiba noticed this, and just looked away saying, "Your on your own man." Naruto sobbed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this alive. _So much for being friends!_ he thought before answering all the questions Ino asked well most of them anyways he only got to answer a few before the bell rang letting them know they have to go to their next class.

Naruto pouted not wanting to get up from his comfortable spot on the ground with his pillow. "Get up lazy ass we have to get to class!" Naruko said now sitting on him to make him give in. "Noo! Let me sleep it's been a long day!" Naruto whined. "You always say that!" Naruko huffed in irritation. "Kiba help me drag him." Naruko ordered.

Kiba looked down at Naruto who was currently hiding under the cover while clutching onto his pillow trying to avoid being dragged away by Naruko who had a firm grip on his legs trying to pull him towards the door. He then chuckled, and helped Naruko pull him until he finally lost his grasp off the pillow.

"No! don't take me to the underworld! They don't have ramen! I need ramen to survive this horrible nightmare!" Naruto whined playfully trying to get back to his pillow which wasn't working out to well since his legs were restricted from going anywhere.

"The underworld is going to be even worse if you don't get your ass down their to class, but if you do get up i'll buy you as many cups of ramen you want everyday this week." Ino said smirking while leaning against the door waiting for him to get over here. At this Naruto quickly got to his feet nearly knocking Kiba, and Naruko down in the process then ran down the stairs almost missing a few steps as he yelled back "You better not forget your promise!"

"Kiba, your helping me buy the noodles." Ino smirked evily while walking down the steps.

"What! Why me?" Kiba complained not wanting to spend his allowance on noodles when he was planning on buying a new game that came out this week. Kiba pouted going down the stairs going to his next class with Naruko behind him chuckling, "It won't be that bad Kiba." she said reassuringly. "That's what you think." he said as he thought of a way to get out of this situation.

~NS/SN~

**And I have finished Chapter 5~!**

**Even though I already said this i'll say it again anyways,**

**I really appreciate the reviews and I hope it was to your liking and that I didn't** **make any of you disappointed.**

**You can follow me on twitter to see when i'm going to be posting the next chapter i'm not a twitter addict so don't be expecting me to post something every hour/day LOL.. But i'll make sure I let you know when I post the next chapter.**

**You can go to my profile, and get the link to my twitter from there :) it should be under contacts.**


	6. A New Friend

**I ishh back with another chapter~!**

**Your probably thinking.. 'HOLY SHIT! ITS ALIVE!' Yes i'm alive, and well! Why wouldn't I be?!**

**I would of updated sooner, but I had tests this week and I have a real bad habit of sleeping late...which means I only get like 2-3 hours of sleep every day, (its 2:16 AM by the time I finish writing this its gonna be around 4 or 5 as always o-o) and by the time I get home I get so distracted by my sister then when i'm about to go upstairs to lock myself in my room for the entire day. I'm dead asleep on the couch. 8D That's been my entire week..Along with studying my ass off since I never study at home...-head desk- Stupid Stupid. -almost failed like 5 tests-.**

**(Now you know how my lifes been for the past few weeks. What are you people STALKERS?! NOJK **_**ILOVEYOUALL.**_**)**

**Pfttt.. Oh, well. Now I have nothing to do :D Which is why i'm updating~! Don't you just love me? -never updates- -WillShutUpNow-**

_Chapter 6:_

The bell rang signaling school was out. People were rushing out of their classrooms trying to get out. Pushing and making their way through people like wild animals.

Meanwhile Naruto, and Naruko were leaning against the wall yawning, and minding there own business waiting for the finale to end.

Why people didn't just walk, and not run like an abused animal that finally escaped its cage, and is running for dear life knocking everything down in its path was unbeknownst to them.

When the hall was now empty without even one person there like it never even happened did they finally walk out of the classroom and make their way to the school gates to meetup with Ino, and Kiba.

On their way there though a girl accidently ran into them that was around their age. She had dark brown eyes and hair that was in a Chinese-style buns on each side of her head with short fringe bangs.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't looking!" said girl apologized holding out her hand to help Naruto up off the floor. Naruto looked a little startled at first before taking her hand letting her help him up.

"It's alright."

"Are you two new here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah we moved here a few days ago, and this is our first day here. My names Naruto, and this is my older twin sister Naruko." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, I see! My names TenTen. It's nice to meet you." TenTen introduced herself and shaked their hands. "How was your first day here?" She asked turning to go into her math class to get her bookbag.

"It was interesting..." Naruto replied. "Oh, how so?" Tenten chuckled slightly.  
>"Well for one we have a teacher named K-Co- What was his name again Cock?" Naruto asked smirking. Naruko and Tenten busted out laughing wondering how he can get from Kakashi to Cock poor Kakashi-sensei! "I-It's Kakashi Naru-chan." Naruko said in between laughs.<p>

"Oh, him! You guys are so lucky! I wanted to be in his class, but unfortanately for me i'm not. His classes are easy i'm so jealous!" Tenten whined about not being in his class. Naruto and Naruko chuckled and they began to talk more while walking down the hall to get to the school gate.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Ugh! There so slow! Where are they?" Kiba complained crouching down in front of the gate waiting for Naruto, and Naruko to get there.

"Maybe one of the teachers are talking to them plus we have only been here for 5 minutes stop complaining." Ino sighed leaning against the gate.

"It feels like it's been years though!" Kiba pouted though got up off the ground when he saw

Naruto and Naruko finally coming out of the school along with a girl with dark brown hair.

"About time! What are you a turtle?" Kiba smirked before adding, "Who's the girl?"

"I'M NO TURTLE U DOG!" Naruto yelled back before saying, "This is Tenten we bumped into her while we were on our way here. Tenten this is Kiba, and Ino."

"Pleased to meet you Tenten." Ino bowed slightly while Kiba just nodded his head.

"Okay! Let's enough with the introductions lets hurry up and go to your house i'm starving!" Kiba said drooling slightly at the thought of food.

"Raiding our kitchen again? You know you still owe us money." Naruko crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm helping Ino pay for Ramen for your brother! I owe you nothing Miss Coke!"

"My names not Coke, Mr. Fleabag Plus you eat at our house everyday!" Naruko complained.

"I'm not a fleabag! What makes the difference now anyways?" Kiba pouted.

"Okay okay you two stop fighting I wanna get out of here. I'm hungry too you know!" Ino said as she went through the gate to go to their house. Naruko, and Kiba sighed as they followed after her along with Naruto, and Tenten.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

**Sorry it's so short! I would of made it longer, but I got tired, and my brain doesn't work right at 4 in the morning. I'll try updating earlier next time Dx..**

**Naruto: What! Why so short? When will I be able to meet Sasuke?!  
>Naruko: Oh, I thought u said you didn't like him that way Kukuku~<strong>

**Naruto: I-I NEVER SAID I DID!**

**Sasuke: Don't worry dobe you'll get to see me soon -smirk-**

**Naruko: Why, Hello there Sasuke!  
>Naruto:SA-<strong>

**Ino: IS THIS HIM!? IS THIS YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND?! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER! HE'S SO HOT!  
>Kiba: DO YOU PEOPLE MIND? I'M TRYING TO PLAY A GAME HERE!<br>Naruto: DAHHH! TOO MANY PEOPLE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!  
>Tenten: Rude!<br>Naruto: SHUUUDDUUPPP!**

**Gabby: ANYWAYS! Please Re- -gets cut off-  
>Tenten: Please Review! Gabby-chan, and I will give you cookies!<strong>

**Gabby:...What she said^  
><strong> 


End file.
